1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display unit of a flat panel display apparatus including an organic light-emitting display apparatus may deteriorate due to moisture penetration. Thus, in order to prevent penetration of external moisture, the flat panel display apparatus needs to include an encapsulation structure so as to seal and protect the display unit.
In an example of the encapsulation structure which is employed, an encapsulation member covers a glass substrate whereon a display unit is formed, and a sealant such as frit is used to seal a gap between the glass substrate and the encapsulation member. That is, the frit is coated around the display unit of the glass substrate, the encapsulation member covers the glass substrate, and then a laser is irradiated to cure the frit, so that encapsulation is achieved.